The Call We've Been Waiting For
by cazzieb2705
Summary: What I would of liked to happen!


Its 4'o clock in the morning and the phones ringing, from my slumber I begin to think Christian I'm going to kill ya for ringing at stupid o'clock not that I should be surprised you always ring on your way home I think to myself, then I realise something you're lying next to me still sleeping how the hell ya sleep through the noise of your mobile I'll never know, "Christian, Christian," nudging you "answer the bloody phone, it's not stopping, must be something important" Christian stirs as the phone stops "why have you woke me" he grunts at me "have you seen the time? I've only been asleep a couple of hours" "Grumpy sod, it was your mobile not mine and serves yourself right you've only been asleep a couple of hours should of left the rest of the decorating until tomorrow, anyway who would be ringing you at 4 in the morning?" In unison we both say "Roxy" I think wonder what crisis it was this time but don't say it I know he's grumpy already due to lack of sleep, then the phone starts again, He rolls over to reach for it when all of a sudden something dawns on me...Roxy is on holiday with Michael it can't be her, Christian makes a grab for his phone as I say "it's not Roxy she's away" he looks at it to see who's name comes up suddenly he sits up fumbling to answer before it goes off again "Hi, what's up?" I hear him say "what now?" "Right ok we'll be right over to get you, or should we meet you there, are you feeling ok, how longs it been going on? So we'll be over, oh yeah right meet you there, right, right, ok see you there, bye see you soon" I'm now sat up next him after hearing the concern in voice, he suddenly jumps out of bed "right get dressed Sy, we need to move quickly we've got to meet her there" he's making no sense at all "Christian will you slow down and rewind for a second what's happening, is it Jane has something happened, has she finally decided to come back to Walford?" "No its not Jane, just get up we need to get to the hospital its Ruth, she's having the baby, so get your arse up and dressed before we miss it" I sit there in silence looking stunned how is she having our baby she has 2 weeks to go nothing is ready, trying to get my words out Christian leans over the bed "Syed move will you now or I'm going without you" I quickly get up and dressed and where out of the flat heading for our new family car we only went shopping for less than a week ago , "do you want to drive Sy I'm shaking too much" Christian says chucking the keys at me" "Yeah will do, hang on no you drive I might get lost and don't want to have you shouting at me at 4.15am when you've had no sleep" he snatches the keys back from me muttering something I can't hear but no doubt is something you wouldn't want to hear repeated out loud anyway!

"Christian will you slow down we are going to be no use to Ruth or the new baby dead are we" he slows down for all of 2 seconds then speeds back up again "Christian slow down please were nearly there anyway and babies take ages to come we won't miss anything!" I say at which he reminds me about Kamal "Kamil didn't take ages to come did he, what if Ruth is like your mother and just fires It out we might of already missed it, it will be your fault ya know if we do and I'll tell the baby that when its older, we didn't see you being born because your dad here took ages getting out of bed and then made me drive at a snail's pace" I know he's just scared about what's about to happen and over tired due to finishing the Nursery off so I don't bite back I just roll my eyes and smile a little at how excited he really is, we have been waiting so long for this I'll allow him a little rant at me, anyways were turning into the car park now so where here don't know what the panic is Ruth is just getting out of her Sisters car as we arrive and get out, "Hi" she calls over looking rather good for someone who is in so much pain, "how you feeling?" I ask, "not too bad considering" we both giggle, Ruth is a pro at this she has 4 children of her own and has done this before for another Gay couple, we've really hit it off over the last few months she is 36, married, has 4 children 2 boys and 2 girls that are all teenagers, not that you would think it looking at her she looks really young, has brown hair and is slim build, she is smart as well she runs her own florists and her husband Cal is a property Developer, he's a nice guy really good at his job I told him I had dabbled in that world and he said if I ever wanted to get back into to get in touch and he'll see what he can do, I told him it wasn't a career I would choose again it's not my world anymore, he's such a level headed guy about all the baby stuff not at all fazed by it at all, he just says it's his wife's body if chooses to help people now they have the family they always wanted that's her choice which is really nice coming from someone who's wife carries other people's children, they are all so nice such a lovely family.

We reach the maternity unit in the hospital it's not as busy as I thought it would be then I remind myself its 5am nearly why would it be so busy I expect as the day goes on it will get busier and people will start to be around for now there is only a handful of people milling around a couple of nurses wandering along the corridor and one sat behind the desk. As we arrive at the desk Ruth starts speaking to the Nurse behind the desk, Christian is stood next to her trying to butt in to the conversation they are having but to no avail Ruth knows what she is doing and doesn't need Christian doing It for her, bless him he looks so tired and nervous I've never seen him like this...well I have when we were waiting for the test results but that's another story, I roll my eyes at him now he's put Ruth's bag down he was carrying and he's waving his arms around saying "can we hurry please she is having a baby, we need to get her into bed" I touch his arm "Christian, they are a maternity ward people have babies here all the time just let them do their jobs, please" he looks at me and say "but I just want to help babe!" I reply with "I know you do but just listen to them and Ruth they know what they are doing" he grabs my hand and I squeeze it for reassurance and tell him "it will fine" he smiles lightly at me and then turns his attentions back to the Nurses desk. A few minutes later we are being taken to a room it's not as big as I thought it would be it has a bed and lots of hospital equipment and pictures of baby and pregnancy things on the wall, there is a little bathroom attached and a window that is just starting to show the sun coming up through, the Nurse comes into the room with us all I stay just stood near the door Christian puts the bag on a chair and Ruth sits on the bed, the Nurse says if Ruth wanted to get into some comfortable clothes and get settled that someone would be back in a few minutes to check on her and do some tests, I thank the nurse as she is leaving she smiles and says thanks, Christian starts fussing around asking Ruth a millions questions I can see Ruth's pains are getting worse by the look on her face so say to Christian "shall we give Ruth a few minutes babe, just to get changed and comfortable, I'm sure she doesn't want us two stood here why she gets herself sorted" he answers with grabbing Ruth's hand "oh god I'm sorry babe I should of thought you won't want us two idiots here whilst you're getting changed and then your bits checked, we'll go and grab us all some coffee's, there will be a machine somewhere Coffee or Tea?" Ruth giggles through another wave of pain and answers "Christian, I'm sure soon enough my bits will be on show for the world to see I'm not bothered by the two people who are going to be the best two Dads this baby could possibly have, but if you're asking I could murder a tea!" We look at each other and laugh a little then tell Ruth we won't be long and if she needs us we have our phones and then leave the Room so she can have the privacy to get herself sorted before the rest of the Day kicks in, I'm sure it's going to be a long one!


End file.
